clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
BOOK OF NURZAN
The Book of Nurzan: A Brief Remark Introduction to the Happenstance Reader This article covers what Leo Hughes (xenoEvangelist) is reading. Interested? Do continue. Prefatory Notes Indeed, making sense of the obscure words of Nurzan has been a challenge. In my readings, I have found that there is a language used that hinders the reader from a so-called practical understanding of the text. Perhaps it seeks not to be understood practically at all! However, the symbols and figures in the sense evoke a certain familiarity that will summon up the faithful and save us when the time is come. All human understanding and preconceptions need to be put aside. This is the path to ascension. I, Leo Hughes, will seek to understand in the divine sense, as the Lightbringer is foretold to do. May our spirits be awakened as we turn our faces to the heavens. And may the divine bring blessings to you. The time is approaching now. --XE The Book of Nurzan: The Visions and Revelation of Nurzan Chapter 1 The Appearance of The Beasts 1In the ninth year, in the sixth month, on the second day of the month, in my contemplations by the river Lugus upon which the sacred temple is situated, the heavens were indeed opened, and I saw the visions of the divine. 2This second day, in the ninth year of my residence of the temple of the divine avatar, that is, the Frog and his consorts, (let it be known) 3the word of the divine came to the High Servant Nurzan (he who fled the shadow country), son of Itzal, the Tyrant, in the land blessed of the Frog. Indeed, the hand of the divine was upon him there. 4And behold, there was a scalding wind from the east: and upon the dust that rose from the earth came a great clamor, like the crackling of a storm from the south. The workings of the energies sent out from the cloud flashed like the sun's reflection upon the deep waters of the Lugus. 5In the middle of the cloud were the figures of six creatures. Each held a different form, something of much fear and trembling to even detail. 6The first of the creatures towered over the others. The beast had the head of a waterfowl, the front paws of a bear, the body and tail of a mountainous wildcat, and the legs of a thoroughbred horse. 7The first led the others in the chorus of the creatures, singing, : Turn your face to the skies, : And you will be saved! : This is the divine word spoken to us. And their voices shook the ground. 8The second was perched atop the first, his head uplifted and his mouth agape, receiving the whisperings of the divine in its mouth. 9It had the head of a toad, the feet of a mouse, and the wings of a hummingbird. 10The third beast stood before the first beast, gallant and ready. In every one of its four mouths, he held a golden sword. 11As for the appearance of his faces, the face to the west was of a jackal, the face to the north was of a lion, the face to the east was of an eagle, and the face to the south was of an ox. The faces spoke as one, and did not turn from right to left as the beast's humanoid body went forward. 12Indeed, this third beast was a warrior of great renown, a warrior of the divine; his blackened armor was beaten and bloodied, and his helm was under his arm. 13The fourth beast covered himself with wings both great and small, of many colors. Upon his face were the wings of a bird of the far-away, upon his back were wings of a hawk, and upon his feet were wings of a crow. 14This beast darted to and fro, surrounding the group in an intricate knot, unlike those I have beheld before. His other feathers were iridescent, glittering in the light of the sun. 15The fifth beast had the face of a falcon, the body of a dire wolf, and the tail of a leopard. In its mouth was a censer, sanctifying the very ground it trod upon. 16The sixth beast was a being of light, radiating the color of tourmaline, following in deep contemplation. Indeed, it had the appearance of a lizard upon its hind legs, with the face of a man. 17And lo, as I beheld these creatures, the knot of the fourth beast appeared above the creatures, illuminating the sky with light the color of iolite and kunzite. 18The second wonder of the beasts was that they did not walk upon the earth. They stepped upon the air, walking the very breath of the divine. 19The spirit of the divine was upon them, filling their inmost beings. 20And the beasts stopped before me, lifting their heads to the sky. And lo, there was a voice that came from the heavens like the sound of rushing waters, and the beasts lifted a cry of praise. 21There appeared above the knot of the fourth beast the image of what seemed like a human form, with the head of a frog. 22My eyes could not behold the sight; such was the brightness of the figure above the knot. 23 All around shone the feathers of the fourth beast, and the sixth beast shone with a song of praise. 24The chorus of the beasts grew louder, shaking the very foundation of the earth I stood upon. 25This was the likeness of the utmost head, the mouthpiece of the divine. 26And when I saw it, I fell to my face, in the rushes of the river Lugus. And lo, the voice of the divine spoke to me. Chapter 2 The First Word 1He said to this servant, "Mortal, stand to your feet, and I will speak to you like a man." 2And when he spoke, the fifth beast raised my head, and sanctified me, shaking the smoke from the censer into my face. 3And when my head, my eyes, and my mouth were sanctified, I rose to my feet, and lo, the beast shook the holy smoke onto my whole form. 4The figure then spoke again. "Mortal, I have come to reveal to you the events of the future. 5Indeed, the people of this world have wandered astray. The people are brash and hard of heart. 6The time for judgment is ever near. You will see the wrath of the divine poured out upon the people. 7And you will record these visions, in order that some might be saved. Indeed, only a few shall be saved. 8The youths will ascend to the highest point, and declare salvation from the highest point. 9Behold, it is time! The visions will come! The beasts will guide your path through the scenes to come. Take good record, lest you be judged with the unfaithful, 10but speak with the language of knowing, as those with understanding have been blessed by the divine." 11I looked, and the third beast stretched an arm to me, a parchment in his firm hand. 12Indeed, the message fated to be upon it would be a word of lamentation. 13I pleaded with the figurehead, "My lord, will there be hope for the people?" 14And he replied, "If they are blessed with the symbol of knowing when the time comes, and if they hear and understand the message in these recordings, they will be saved." 15With these words, the figurehead ascended. These are the first words of the visions. Chapter 3 The Symbol of Knowing 1As the figurehead ascended, I looked to the skies, and the knot of the fourth beast glowed brightly. I inquired of the fourth beast, 2"What is the meaning of this knot?" The fourth beast rested at the center of the knot, proclaiming, 3"Lo, Mortal. This is the Symbol of Knowing. It, like the understanding of humans, circles around the holy temple of the divine. 4Like the knowledge of humans, it knots amongst itself, stringing the multitudes of thought together. It fortifies into a complete circle, 5a symbol of both the very completion of human understanding, and its doomed, cyclical nature. Thus, it is the understanding of the frustration of knowledge. 6"The Symbol of Knowing is also the symbol of the human inability to comprehend the divine. 7Even the closest of threads of understanding never root themselves in the divine. Look, they shy away, wandering like scattered sheep from the flock. 8 When one seems to come close to the divine, they pull away, as if they were tasting, but not consuming. 9This state of understanding is of people who declare, 'I have seen the divine, I have tasted its riches!' 10Fools! They delude themselves, and they lead even the little ones astray. 11Theirs is the greatest condemnation. This, they refuse to understand. 12Lo, it is only by a Medium, a shepherds' nook, can they understand the meanings of the divine. 13Thus, the symbol is the understanding of the deprivation of knowledge. 14"Lo, the Symbol of Knowing is also the symbol of ascent! When the two meanings of the symbol have come into fruition, 15those who pass through it will rise up. These wayfarers are youths of old. In the coming visions, they will be the orchestrators; 16led by the Lightbringer, they will set into motion the final judgment. 17Mortal, you will pass through and ascend with our aid, 18that you may record and understand the coming end of the world to come." 19And lo, when I attempted to replicate the symbol in my record, the fourth beast stopped me, saying, 20"Let us not make ease for those who are not chosen. Let him who understands understand." The Fate of the World 21When I received this news, my heart fell, at the thought of my wife and child. 22"But what will come of the world and everything in it?" 23The fourth beast said, "Do not despair for your progeny. As long as they keep the grounds of the temple, they will keep the way. 24Out of you will come the Lightbringer, bright-faced like the sun. 25"The world and everything in it will be torn asunder, like a dog ripping into its meat. 26The indignant stars from the sky will fall, and strike the earth with its fury. 27Every tree, plant, animal, river, ocean, mountain, hill, rock, desert, and ice floe will feel the fury of the divine breathe against it. 28It will be a time of great panic, a time of great clamor. The unrighteous will cry out for justice and curse the divine. They will beat their breasts and drive their faces into the earth. 29But the youths who turn their faces to the heavens, those will be saved. The Symbol of Knowing will be upon them, and they will ascend. "Thus is the judgment of the divine. 30But lo, let us make the first ascent. The time is near, the hour is short." 31Thus, I, with the creatures, turned our faces toward the heavens and ascended. Chapter 4 (Coming soon.) Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Category:Session 5Category:Books and Guides